


My Daughter, NOT YOURS

by Microsoftgirl24



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, American Sign Language, Deaf Character, Drama, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Parenthood, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), The Savior (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftgirl24/pseuds/Microsoftgirl24
Summary: What if The Evil Queen got to baby Emma before charming could get her to the wardrobe and raised her as her own. Emma grows up with Regina and loves her, then a discovery is made. Can Regina keep her daughter and her real mother apart, or will Mary Margaret show off a little snow-white fire, and fight for what she loves her daughter and husband.
Relationships: Emma Swan & Original Character(s), Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan & Emma Swan, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Kudos: 3





	1. The Begining of the End

**Prologue:**

In a far away realm there lived a husband and wife, a king and queen but these weren't ordinary people they had the strongest love.

True Love, so strong that it could conquer anything. There was true love in this realm, but never as strong as theirs. For their's was the strongest true love in the whole universe that no one could beat.

They were faced with many challenges that tested their love together, and they had always won against evil. They had helped people along the way making friends and allies and took back their kingdom from their estranged and evil step parents.

They were expecting a child...a child who can and will change everything they ever knew into something even greater, this child was no ordinary child for SHE was a girl which would change many lives for the greater good and defeat evil everywhere she went. It starts with her parents, and the evil queens curse.

This girl's story was just beginning, her name is _**Emma**_... and this is her tale and it was in some bit's nothing like a fairy.

* * *

"I don't want to leave you" She ran to him, she rubbed her hands up and down his chest near his neck around the collar of his white cotton shirt he was wearing.

"What's 28 years with eternal love" He looked lovingly and deep into her eyes, vowing something mentally.

Snow and Charming kiss deeply not wanting this to be their last kiss when... snow breaks from the kiss with a hurt face

"what, what is it"

snow's face contort's with pain and clutches her stomach

"The baby she's coming" snow says with a lot of worry in her voice.

Regina is on her way to her stupid step-daughters kingdom in her royal carriage while the curse she behind her and her solders speeding toward the charming's castle.

"My Queen it's time"

"Excellent soon my step-grandchild will be born and I will raise her in the new cursed realm as my own, and make her despise her parents"Regina feeling the need to see snow in pain as a funny thing.

"Genie show me my step-daughter"

"As you Wish"

Back at the charming castle...

"AAAAAAAHHHAAAHHAAH" she was full of tears and sweat, she was in great pain which she would relive again if it were to see her baby daughter.

"a few more minutes and the wardrobe will finished"her husband tried to calm her, and support her in any way trying to reassure her not to worry.

"I can't have this baby now, I can't" she was in tears, she tried to deny what was happening knowing full well what she would have to do if she had her daughter now.

"Just breathe, Doc do something"charming tries to calm her, he held her side being there for her holding her hand.

"It's ready" Gepetto motions for him to come to leave, to escape.

"we can't move her, it's too late" Gepetto leaves to go to Pinocchio, he went to go speak to his son which he made get into the wardrobe knowing the queen wouldn't make it with her child but only the babe after Pinocchio.

"push snow, push"she pushed with all her might, holding her husbands hand crying tears she couldn't distinguish as happy or sad. She heard her daughter's cries come into the world, she started to smile not caring about the queen or even the curse. Doc cleaned the baby off then wrapped her in the baby blanket Granny had knitted for her, it had her name on it. Doc looked at the baby then smiled, he passed the baby to snow and Charming who were waiting anxiously for their daughter.

"WAhahaah" as Regina heard those cries she smiled so big, because she knew that she was going to take that child from snow whites arms, just like she took Daniel from her.

In the meantime... The Evil Queen's guards breached the castle. "find them and the child" the queen commanded.

Snow and Charming stared a their beautiful baby girl as she wails and cries, just looking at her and admiring every feature on her face. Charming kissed baby Emma's head then his beautiful wife. As snow cherishes this moment she hears the guards breach the castle doors followed by shouting and fighting, then quickly she remembers the escape plan.

"The wardrobe, it only takes one"

With a rushed breath "Then are plan has failed, at least we're together"snow looks at her beautiful baby touching her face scared for the courage she has to say.

"No, you have to take her, take the baby to the wardrobe"

"Are you out of your mind" charming whispers trying to convince her

"No its the only way, you have to save her-

"No-no-no you don't know what you're saying"

"No I do, we have to believe that she will come back for us"

"We have to give her, her best chance" snow finishes crying looking at charming who mirrors her own face.

Charming kisses his baby girl on the head.

"Good-bye Emma" kissing her as well trying not to cry handing her to charming.

Who kisses her so hard and rushes off to get his sword and looks at snow one last time for a while and running out the room with Emma who is crying for her mother.

Regina looks into her mirror and sees snow crying for her life, and she notes that she looks so heartbroken which brings a huge smile to the witches face which fades quickly when she notices that the child is no longer with her and charming is gone as well.

"NO, he will not get away"

She vanishes to the hallway to the nursery in a hurry to catch him before he got away with the baby.

Charming runs down the hall with Emma and see's The Evil Queens guards take out one of his solders who he knew and was his third in command. Charming charged at them with his sword and fought with all his might and breath, one of the guards swords went near Emma but charming deflected it, while get slashed on the shoulder and killing the guards once and for all.

He ran to the nursery door and kicked it open in a rush to get Emma into the wardrobe, he put Emma in the wardrobe kissed her on the head.

"Find Us" and he closed the doors but not fully by accident in a hurry to save his daughter, after all, he was injured across his shoulder.

He glimpsed to his left and turned around and was faced with another set of guards which got the better of him since he had his shoulder already injured and stabbed him in the gut. The price stumbled to the floor and fell all while looking toward the wardrobe and watched as The Evil Queens men broke open the wardrobe but before he could see inside, he closed his eyes into a sleep for many years.

The wardrobe still contained baby Emma for which charming did not close the doors fully, which in turn the wardrobe had not worked.

The guards pick up the child and exit the nursery to find the Evil Queen.

Snow had a feeling something was terribly wrong and went to find her husband she wobbled trying not to wince from the pain of child-birth she was in.

"No, nooo" as she saw charming on the floor stumbling over to him, she tries to shake him awake but he doesn't move, she held his face.

"Please, please come back to me " she thinks of the time he awoke her with true loves kiss and kisses him and sees it didn't work and tries again for this was not a sleeping curse but of a coma, but of course she doesn't know of Evil witch of a step mother walks in the nursery after appearing in the hallway before the door.

"Oh, don't worry dear, in a few moments you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him" Regina says to her step-daughter having no worries in the world happily.

"Why did you do this" snow exclaims grimly.

Regina bends over angrily "Because this is my happy ending" snow closes her eyes in tears.

Three Guards come through the door in the one in the back holding the baby princess.

"The Child" Regina asks her loyal guards and snow is nervous to know what happened praying her baby girl was safe.

"Here" the guard in the back says, snow heart breaks as she looks at the guard and sees her sweet-sweet baby girl squirming in her baby blanket, she was crying with tears on her baby doll face.

"The King put her in the wardrobe, we broke the doors down and found her, probably trying to hide her from us" the guard says while growling toward the fallen king and queen and handed the baby to Regina.

"Regina please don't hurt Emma she is an innocent baby, please I beg you. She is my daughter and I love her with every fiber in my being, she has done nothing wrong to you" sow begs as her heart breaks every minute she holds her precious baby girl.

"So that's my daughter's name 'Emma' it's not great but it will have to do"

"your daughter?!" snow screams outraged, now knowing the purpose of wanting Emma.

Regina goes over to the wardrobe and inspects it."You were going to send her to that realm through this tree alone to fend for herself!" Regina says very angrily and mad at Snow disgusted at their foolish plan, the baby would have never been found or even killed straight away.

"It was the only way to save her from you, we were giving her,her best chance, good would always win, you are going to lose either way I know that now, good will always win, at least we are together" snow explains to her.

"We'll see about that, your wrong, you will never be together and she will be my daughter FOREVER, and she will despise you and your charming if it is the last thing I do" looking up at the ceiling laughing in a very sinister way.

Snow notices and looks up as well, the ceiling starts to crumble and so does the rest of the castle walls around them as dark smoke seeps in. Regina starts laughing as Emma cries and wails but is faint because of the other noise.

"Where are we going" snow asks Regina scared for her family's life.

"Somewhere horrible" the glass windows break and smoke pores in.

"Absolutely horrible" another set of windows break.

"A place where the only happy ending, will be mine" snow holds on to charming for dear life as she tries to reach for Emma but her hand comes up short and smoke engulfs them all, and then there was darkness...


	2. Her Daughter

Regina woke up like a bad dream but really it was a good one in her eyes, she had finally done it she cast the curse and she had everything she could want. She inspected the room she was in and remembered that it was her bedroom in her mansion which contained her and...

All of a sudden she hears a baby crying in the room down the hall and smiles, she still had the two idiots child, she had her happy ending. She walked down the luxurious hallway in her mansion, a the end of the hall next to the stairs was Emma's bedroom which had the name "EMMA" on the door in purple and the door pink. Regina walked into the room hearing Emma crying but when much to Regina's surprise when Emma saw Regina she stopped crying immediately and looked at her with longing and loving eyes and reaches for her, when Regina doesn't pick Emma up right away she starts whining. Suddenly Regina is drawn to her crib and picks Emma up.

"Hi, Emma" in response she only gets a giggle from the baby.

"I am your-" then she stops herself, but doesn't know why and thinks am I her mommy?

"your mommy and I am going to take good care of you" as she says this she thinks what else do I say?

"I love you" then out of nowhere Emma gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"I take that as an I love you too"

Emma starts crying and won't stop, Regina couldn't take it.

Regina has no clue what to do or take care of a baby so she puts Emma back in her crib after giving her the stupid blanket she fawns over the child fell asleep and went to her office gladly to use the computer.

"Okay, how do I look up information on a baby"?

Regina had no clue what she was doing and got frustrated with the contraption and broke it, so she phoned her fake cursed friend Kathryn who in this world is or used to be dating snow's husband charming. she grins just thinking about it, too bad he won't wake up from his coma and she could relish seeing snow so hurt, unfortunately, he wouldn't, not on her watch.

"Kathryn, hello, how are you" Regina said in a sweet fake voice.

"fine, I'm fine, I just miss David, Where ever he is I hope he is hap-"

"That's nice, look I have adopted a daughter and since you grew up with 2 brothers and a sister I thought you can help, I really don't know what I am doing and don't have the slightest clue"

"oh how wonderful, I didn't know you wanted kids Regina, good for you, sure I'll be right over"

* * *

Regina waited in the meantime she pours herself a drink of apple cider mixed with scotch and sat on her couch with a defeated groan. Right when Regina was enjoying the peace the doorbell rang, she fixed herself and answered the door with one of her fake friendly grins.

"Kathryn, do please come in"

"Thank you Regina"

"so how much do you know about children"

"Well, I have two brothers and a sister that was younger than me so I know how to take care of a little girl"

"You must know a lot, I need all the help I can get"

"So where is she"?Kathryn replies sweetly and smiles

"Shes-" a cry erupted from upstairs just at that moment.

"She's in her room upstairs, I can show you" Regina says to her climbing up the grand staircase with Kathryn.

"Her room is this one" Regina smiles knowing and enjoy thinking that she has a daughter.

She opens the door and sees Emma failing her arms in the air crying and goes over to the crib to pick Emma up.

"Emma this is Kathryn, mommies friend" she says while holding Emma who stared at Kathryn with adorable greenish-blue eyes and smiles.

Emma starts babbling nonsense and reaches out toward Kathryn.

"You can hold If you like, only if you sit down, I don't want her to get hurt"

"of course" Kathryn replies while taking Emma and sitting down. When she sits down she gets a good look at Emma and notices and could have sworn that her eyes look like David's a little, but then thinks it's her imagination and that she misses him too much.

"she beautiful, Regina, a little princess" Kathryn says to Regina and tickles Emma's tummy which brings a huge laugh to the baby.

"What made you want to adopt"? she asks innocently.

"I simply wanted to help a child in need, so I did " Regina replies trying not to sound annoyed by the question.

"So, how do I care for her" Regina replies wanting to know how to take care of her baby girl.

* * *

As Regina let Kathryn finally out of her house after she squeezed her for information on taking care of children, she had enough. Kathryn wrote down a list of what to do and what she would need to get and it seemed very helpful, which to Regina was worth it. She looked at the list of things she needed to buy which would cost someone a lot of money, but lucky for her she was rich.

* * *

The next day Regina asked Kathryn to babysit Emma while she did the necessary shopping of things she needed for Emma as such as diapers, pacifiers, bibs, clothes, a high chair, baby powder, wipes, etc. Which for every right reason where ever she went she got looks of disbelief at the sight of the Madam Mayor buying baby things across town, she knew by tomorrow that word would spread that she had a child.

By the time she got home, she found Emma asleep in her crib and Kathryn watching her. She thanked and paid Kathryn, who left shortly after.

Regina looked over into the crib and saw Emma who slept like the perfect angel, which warmed her heart or some feeling inside similar to that. She reached into the crib and touched Emma's cheek and then kissed her on the head, she went to the door and said "Sweet dreams, My little princess" and then turned off the light.

In the darkness, you can see the night light Regina bought that was on and projected beautiful swans near the crib.

Baby Emma smiled.


	3. Walking Emergency

Regina learned to be happy with Emma very quickly. She bought every toy possible, but what annoyed her was that Emma would start to play with the toys but kept going back to her pathetic blanket and snuggling it. Regina wished it were her she snuggled, not the symbol of her real parents that she took everywhere she went.

Regina was so excited the day Emma started to walk it was when she was one and a half, but quickly learned not to leave sight of Emma for too long, because Emma was always on the move.

Just for a minute Regina went into the kitchen to make an apple pie, she bought a lot of cookbooks and started cooking right away she figured when Emma was older she could cook her anything that she wanted and spoil her with her cooking, soon she found out she loved cooking and made-up recipes herself one of which is her homemade apple pie which was always so delicious.

In the meantime, Emma got bored when she saw her mamma wasn't around and started walking all around the house Regina went to go check on Emma she saw that she had disappeared.

"Emma...Emma" she tried calling out to her, She was starting to get worried thinking that Emma could be anywhere since she could crawl.

"Emma EMMA" Regina started freaking out searching everywhere until she heard giggling from the closet, when she opened it she found Emma sitting on the floor giggling and clapping her hands. Regina was furious at first then she saw that Emma started to cry, so she picked her up and held her trying to console the child assuring her mommy was not mad to bring her to the couch, when Emma finally calmed down Regina started to rub her back soothing her which in turn lulled Emma to sleep.

"Ding" She heard the oven dinging and went to the kitchen and put Emma in her high chair. She removed the apple pie from the oven and it smelled Delicious. She cut a slice up into little pieces and put it on Emma's placemat, Emma smelled what was in front of her and dove into the pie like it was nobody's business, Regina smiled with delight as her little girl ate the pie she cooked as she herself indulged in a slice herself.

She turned her back for a second when out of nowhere she heard gasping from behind her, she quickly turned around it was Emma and her face was all purple and she was gasping for air. Regina didn't know what to do, she took Emma out of the high chair and put her down on the couch, and reached for the phone calling 911.

"come on, come on"

"Storybrooke General, what's your emergency"

"Hello, my daughter's not breathing send an ambulance right away!"

"where are you located, miss?"

"108 Mifflin St."

"we'll send out an ambulance right away"

After five minutes Regina could hear the sirens coming nearer, she ran to Emma and checked her over and saw that she still not breathing and fell asleep, she started to freak out and cry. The Paramedics banged on the door and Regina ran to let them in. They went straight to Emma and put her on the gurney and wheeled her off to the ambulance Regina ran with them crying until a paramedic asked.

"Are you riding with us"

"yes of course she is my daughter, I am not leaving her"

Regina climbed in and they drove off in a hurry to the hospital.

* * *

They rushed Emma into an examination room to analyze the was in full-blown tears, a nurse came and told her to sit down in the waiting room and fill out wrote down Emma's information.

Name: Emma Ruth Mills

Born: October 23, 1983

Relation: Adoptive Mother

She really wanted to put down birth mother, but she had to be kept constantly think about her baby and if she was going to be fine.

After an hour went by the more anxious and worried Regina became.

"Madam Mayor" Regina turned around to see doctor Whale standing there with a clipboard in his hands with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"How is she, how's my Emma?" she asked quickly trying to cut to the chase hoping for a good answer.

He looked down at his clipboard then look up at her again "she's going to be fine, she just suffered from a mild panic attack, which is prone to happen when babies get too tired out"

Regina was relieved "Where is she, can I see her?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know she could use the rest right now considering she is only one year old, it can have its toll on a child her age, you can take her home tomorrow make sure she doesn't get too over-excited next time and she will be fine"

Regina didn't care she just wanted to see her daughter.

"Need I remind you that I am the mayor and I will see my daughter, and if you try to stop me, it will be the last thing you do" she said in a very serious tone.

"fine, room 815"

"thank you" she quickly walked to Emma's room.

* * *

She looked so small and fragile, she had an oxygen mask on her little face that covered her little button nose, she started crying even more as she watched her little chest rise and fall. Her precious eyes started to drift slowly open. Regina had brought Emma's blanket with her thinking she would want it when she woke up.

A couple of hours later, Regina was resting in a chair next to Emma's crib/bed when she heard Emma starting to cry and whine.

Regina rushed over the bed touching Emma's little face treasuring her, every minute that she saw of Emma safe and sound.

After a while, Regina went home so she could pick Emma up tomorrow.

* * *

In the morning, the door of Emma's room opened while she was sleeping. It was a volunteer who brought flowers on her rounds to all the rooms. This was no ordinary volunteer, but of who was Miss. Mary-Margaret Blanchard.

She just stared at the baby she met while she was on the street who was with a blonde woman known as her babysitter, who seemed to like her very much and wondered why as she felt a strong connection to Emma. She went over to the bed and tossed Emma's curly hair and smoothed her cheek Emma leaned into her touch while sleeping, and felt the urge to cry but did not know why.

"Feel better, Emma"

She left with a frown hoping that Emma felt better.

Regina came just minutes after Miss. Blanchard left not even noticing her. She stayed for a couple of hours until, Dr. Whale came in shortly to check on Emma's progress, to inform Regina to keep a closer eye on Emma, and that they could go home.

"If she has a panic attack again, call my hospital number and I will guide you to help Emma through it, I also want Emma to have monthly checkups here at the hospital physician"

"Thank you, Dr. Whale"

his pager started beeping "oh, I got to take this, bye Emma"

He then left the room, Regina turned to Emma who was now fully awake.

"Are you ready to go home?" Regina said as she picked Emma up from the crib/bed and went out the door. Emma leaned on her mother putting her head on her shoulder.

As they were walking down the hallway, they passed Miss. Blanchard. Regina did not need to see her now, Emma perked up when she spotted her.

"Hi Emma, are you going home?" Emma smiled which caused Mary-Margaret to smile very similar to Emma's.

"Yes, we are Miss. Blanchard, if you don't mind" very rudely.

"Oh, sorry Miss. Mills"

"bye, Sweetheart"

Emma waved at her unknowing birth mother very cutely causing her mommy to grimace.

They were going home.


	4. Stay away from daughter

**3 months later...**

Ever since that night three months ago Emma became the number one priority in her life. Emma's hair started to grow out and turn curly and short which reminded her of her stupid step-daughter snow-white so she got her ears pierced so no one would notice her hair as much, Emma was already a very bright and smart child, other than that she acted and looked nothing like the two idiots at this point at least.

Regina finally got home from work to find Emma on the carpet playing with her toys while Kathryn was on the sofa reading a book. Immediately she put on a fake smile and thanked Kathryn for watching Emma.

"Just call me when you need me to watch her again if you like, she is very well-behaved, you are such a good mother, I can't imagine anyone else being a better mother to her than you" she smiled very brightly and broke Regina out of her trance.

"Neither can I dear, and I can prove it" she smiled and Kathryn acknowledged what she said.

"I will see you and Emma next week goodbye"! She walked out the door so gleefully it disgusted Regina to the core. Once Kathryn was gone Emma whined and reached for Regina who lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That's right mommy's home, and she missed you so much" Regina replied kissing Emma's head and tickling her which made her giggle so noticed for the past couple of days Emma started babbling more and more and thought she was trying to talk and mostly come at as "mmhmmhmmhhhmmaolahma" and couldn't tell what she was trying to say.

That's when it happened out of the blue after Emma stops giggling.

"mama"

Regina stares at the little girl in her arms shocked and smiles so big it hurts, not that she cares.

"That's right, mama Emma, always your mama"! Regina says in a happy voice then goes into a serious tone.

"My Daughter, NOT SNOW WHITES" she whispered.

"MAMAMAMAMA"! Emma exclaimed very excitedly while playing with Regina's necklace.

"that's right mama" the happy mother said, then kissed her sweet baby on her forehead.

Regina pulled herself from deep thought and looked down and saw that Emma had fallen asleep on her chest and her head on her shoulder just like the first time she held her, Regina smiled at the memory

"Time for bed my princess"

Regina brought Emma to her room and sat down with Emma in the rocking chair she looked so peaceful and angelic that she could watch for hours, and she did until she herself fell asleep with her daughter.

* * *

The next day Regina woke up with Emma in her arms and smiled, she brought her downstairs to the kitchen and put Emma in her high chair, and went to get Emma her homemade apple sauce from the fridge which Emma loved so much and put it in a cute little bowl that had smileys all over it, it was Emma's favorite bowl which made her always let out a little giggle, Regina always tried to make Emma very happy as much as possible because nothing was nothing unless the best for her little princess.

Ever since Emma was able to eat solid foods Regina found she loved feeding Emma and was her favorite part of the morning when she didn't have work, but today she was off. Plus after the panic attack fiasco she was plain up scared to feed her apple pie again, so she stuck with apple sauce.

"Well Emma it seems we ran out of apple sauce, and I need to go grocery shopping so for now I guess we have to go to granny's diner"

Emma responded with a very happy clap and giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes" smiling and cooing at her.

Regina got Emma dressed in a cute little dress, little hat and little shoes that were so adorable on her that made you want to pinch her cheeks, not that she would admit did not want to leave without her blanket and broke out into a fit she finally got Emma into her stroller only when she compromised to let Emma bring her baby blanket with her. They finally got out the door and on the main street of storybrooke until they reached granny's and finally went in.

"Did you enjoy the walk Emma?" she cooed to the toddler who only gurgled in response.

Regina left Emma alone for a minute to order her and Emma's breakfast in the meantime Emma started whining, crying, and started throwing a tantrum in the middle of the diner which contained many of the people to which Regina hates and cursed.

"Oh my word, look how cute and big you have got, it's okay sweetheart no one is going to hurt you" Mary Margaret told the baby who instantly was staring at her so contently as if she was an angel, remembering her from the hospital.

"See all you wanted was someone to talk to"

"Remove yourself away from my DAUGHTER at once"

"I'm so sorry Madam Mayor, she was just crying and I couldn't stand still while Emma looked so scared and alone, I just wanted to help.." she stammered.

"Save your excuses for someone who actually cares" Regina said cutting her off from her banter and taking Emma out of the stroller to hold her dropping Emma's baby blanket to the floor, in her mind to make Mary Margaret jealous which worked because she looked torn. Emma started wiggling and started reaching for her blanket, then Mary Margaret picked it up thinking it was the right thing to do, and couldn't stand hearing this child in pain or tears for some odd reason.

"Here you go, Emma" she said smiling, after she touched the fabric she felt like something was starting to wake in her. Regina noticed the look on her step-daughters face though and got very scared and nervous, and suddenly angry.

"We have to get going now" she said putting Emma in her stroller who looked sad to be away from Mary Margaret, then Regina whispered very harshly and cold to the school teacher " If I EVER see you near MY DAUGHTER again, you will regret it" then walking out with Emma pushing the baby stroller causing everyone to watch the scene, Regina not paying attention to the little girl in the stroller who was crying very loud and trying to reach to Mary Margaret internally in her heart knowing she was her real mommy, not this woman she knows, and won't not mentally for a while.

The school teacher stood very still and shocked at the mayor's behavior, standing there gasping for air for five minutes, then leaving herself back to her quaint lonely apartment. Mary Margaret went to sleep that night only thinking of that beautiful little girl "Emma", having a deep feeling in her heart and a fog almost being lifted...


	5. Emma, can you hear me?

Emma grew up fast to Regina's surprise, but all kids do grow up eventually except one, but that was a different story altogether. Any way Emma started to change her hair grew out and was curly, her eyes changed color to a greenish-light blue, and was a spitting blonde image of her birth mother. Her room changed as well, she had a bookshelf so that was so huge because Emma loved books so much and read every day, a dresser, desk with a computer, vanity, a big girl bed with red sheets which she begged her mommy for so much, red walls, and wood flooring, with lots of pictures of nature, and full of little clocks and bird statues all over the place.

Regina put shelves in her room that had pictures of Emma and her together and some of Emma separately.

As Emma grew Regina loved every minute of it but soon realized that her little girl is not so little anymore and soon find that she wasn't her real mommy.

It scared her every day the thought that one day Emma would find out the truth in this little fake life she set up, and if her little girl would love her the same or not at all.

* * *

**Narrator POV:**

As time went on Emma grew older, she developed a sort of style as well. Emma always wore flower dresses, tee-shirts with jeans and sneakers, sometimes overalls, but always wore a different colored headband every day.

Emma grew up loving to read anything she could get her hands on, her mommy didn't like it that she read all the time, so Emma would always go outside sometimes into the forest or especially near the children's school in town.

Emma was walking down the sidewalk pulling a wagon full of books, she was trying to find a place to read. She went toward the children's school and sat down next to a tree near the fence of the playground. She didn't know why she went there, it was like something was pulling her there. There was always this one woman who watched Emma like hawk with a small smile and saddened look on her face, Emma never noticed her.

She finished all the books in the wagon in two hours flat and decided to go home to read some more.

* * *

_Regina's POV:_

Emma was in her room always reading her books, which astounds me that my four-year-old can read adult skilled books, she loves stories of adventure, and to my dislike love stories.

It was getting late so I started cooking Emma's favorite, My Homemade lasagna which was to die for. In the Enchanted Forest, I didn't like to cook because it was always messy but now in this realm their appliances that make it so easy and fun.

"Emma Dinner is ready, come down" Emma came running, I bet anything she knew I was cooking her favorite by the smell in the air because she bolted to the table. Which always brought a smile to my face, which made me know she loved my cooking.

I placed the lasagna on the table and cut a slice and put it on Emma's plate. As soon as I put the plate down she dug in.

"I see you are hungry, I made your favorite" Regina sat down with her and put a slice on her own plate.

"I see. Thank you, mommy, I didn't have lunch" Emma said with a cute smile, but her eyes screamed guilty.

"And why did you not have lunch?" she asked in an accusing tone scolding Emma.

Emma shrunk in her chair "I forgot to eat because I wanteded to finish my boke"

"That is not okay Emma, you need to eat three times a day, it's not healthy"

"I'm sorry mommy, it won't happen again" Emma said looking sad and disappointed.

"That right it won't, come here" Regina pointed her finger to the spot next to her.

Emma did as she was told and went to her mommy. Regina hoisted Emma over her lap and swatted it repeatedly, Emma burst into tears and started wailing.

"Mommy-mom please stop, I will be good, I will be good" she said in full-blown tears.

Regina ceased to hit Emma, and let her go. Emma stood up tears still in her eyes. Regina forced Emma around to look at her and made her look directly in her eyes by putting her hand on Emma's chin.

"Look into my Eyes Emma, what do you see" Regina demanded and Emma did as she was told, afraid to get a smacking if she didn't.

"It's dark, and cold, and isn't happy" Emma said through tears just looking at it.

"That right, and if you don't behave you will go to a place like that"

"No, no please, I will behave and be a good girl mom" Emma said trying to beg Regina to not send her there.

"Right, That's My Girl" Regina said smiling at her sternly, Emma shook her head and ran upstairs to her room closing the door behind her hoping to lock out the evil behind her.

Regina was pleased and knew that Emma would not disobey her again, she did this so she wouldn't act up in the near future. That was the last day Emma called Regina Mommy for a while.

* * *

**1 Year Later**

It was Emma's 5th Birthday, and Regina had the house covered in balloons for her little girl.

**_Emma's POV:_ **

Today was my birthday and I was going to ask my mom if she could take me to Grannies diner for my birthday just so it didn't have to be just me and her and if she hit me it would be in public.

I went downstairs to the living room where my mom was waiting.

"Mom, can we go to town for my burtday" I asked very nicely hoping she would agree, and also that it didn't make her mad.

"Where do you want to go"

"Can we go to Grannies, pleazze"

"Fine, get ready" she said quickly and took down the hall getting her purse and keys.

* * *

Regina's POV:

Before we left I put on Emma's paper crown that said birthday girl on it, which I bought for her special day.

We got in the car and drove to Main Street, Emma had to stay in my car seat which she hated so much. When I finally let Emma out of the car seat Emma ran toward Grannies with so much happiness, I tried to run to catch her and screamed her name when she was in the middle of a run Emma fell to the ground while turning back to look at her mother hitting her head.

She started crying very loudly, which caused some residence people to look at the poor child. When I finally caught up to Emma I grabbed her wrist and picked her up roughly, she looked pretty scared and I started to yell.

"When are you going to learn to slow down, and do as I tell you to Emma" Regina said very mad Emma understood what she was saying but then her mother's voice became quieter, but when she looked at Emma again she saw that Emma was very quiet and was staring at her with big eyes.

"Are you listening to me Emma" Regina yelled.

Emma just kept looking at her and had a look of confusion on her face and then Emma did something Regina did not expect, she pointed to her ears. Regina just thought she was in shock and brought her into the diner and sat down.

* * *

"Hi, welcome to grannies my name is ruby" Ruby smiled at Emma who was staring all around her.

"Hello, Ruby I would like an apple cider" turning to Emma she asked "Emma what would you like to drink?" Emma just kept staring around. Regina tapped her on her shoulder which made her look toward her mother.

"Forget it I know what she likes to drink, Can she get a hot chocolate with cinnamon it's her favorite, it's all she drinks besides water" Regina said in an irritated tone, that her daughter was ignoring her.

Ruby stared wide-eyed at Emma then smiled widely " You know Mary-Margaret gets the same thing every-time she comes here, no one else I guess it's getting around"

Oh my god, I couldn't believe it, what if people start to notice the resemblance between Emma and snow, what if people start remembering. Then I thought that would never happen unless the savior breaks it which I will make sure of.

"MOMMY WHY IS EVERYTHING SO QUIET" Emma started speaking loudly looking frustrated, I looked at her.

"What do you mean Princess" I tried to act calmly to make Emma calm down, which did not work.

"WHAT" Emma looked at me confused, then it hit me she can't hear me correctly.

"It's probably nothing, if it is still bothering you I will take you to the doctors, Okay" I tried to say it as loud as I could so Emma could hear, which she did because she nodded her head.

The infernal waitress came over with the drinks.

She gave Regina a grimace "One apple cider" and then turned to Emma and smiled wide "And a hot chocolate for the sweet pea" she looked one more time toward Emma and walked away.

* * *

**1 Week Later:**

Since Emma's birthday a week ago, I observed Emma was quiet and always staring into space and reading as usual. I am wondering what to do about her and if I should take her to the pediatrician.

All-day I was cleaning the house Emma leaves a mess but not a huge mess, which makes me smile that I have to clean it up, knowing she is at home here. Emma went to bed an hour ago, so it was quiet so it left me with peace as I was cleaning I noticed Emma left her little crown from her birthday on the coffee table so I picked it up and went upstairs to put it in her room. As I reached Emma's room I went inside and saw her sleeping without a care in the world with her stupid blanket, but I also saw her teddy bear in her other arm which I got her when she was three hoping she would forget the blanket, which almost worked but alas she snuggles with both. I went over to Emma's desk and put the crown down, as I was walking toward the door I knocked over the chair "BANG" which startled me. I looked over at Emma and saw she had not heard the noise at all as if nothing happened, I started to think about how she did not wake up after that loud bang. I went over to Emma and moved the hair away from her ears.

"Emma" I tried to wake her with my voice to test something.

"EMMA" I screamed she moved but still didn't wake, then I knew something was most definitely wrong with my daughter.

* * *

The next day I woke up and started to make breakfast, I made apple pancakes and turkey bacon. As I was putting the last of the pancakes on a plater Emma came downstairs rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Pumpkin, did you sleep well" I tried being extra nice, knowing something was wrong especially after she didn't even acknowledge I said anything at all. I took a plate out and put Emma's breakfast on it, as I put it in front of her she looked up and smiled which I gladly returned. I wanted to try something new I went into the cabinet as Emma was eating and wrote. I passed the notepad to Emma so she could see.

 _" **Good morning Pumpkin did you sleep well**?"_Emma read and picked up her head and nodded

" _ **Are you having trouble**_ **hearing** " She nodded again happy that her mommy understood.

" _ **I was thinking we could go into town to the** **doctor**_ " Emma smiled at me. **  
**

" _ **Finish your breakfast, and get dressed, and then we will**_ **go** " Emma nodded and dug into her food.

* * *

After breakfast, Emma ran upstairs to get ready eager to get to this doctor, probably in hopes to fix her. I went around the house looking for my purse and car keys. When I finally found them Emma was all ready to go.

When we got to the doctors we had to sit in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes.

"Emma Mills" a nurse called and I took Emma's hand and guided her and followed the nurse. Emma looked around the room calculating her surroundings. The examination room had flower stencils on the wall and was painted yellow and green to look like outdoors. Then the doctor walked in.

"Hello Emma what seems to be the problem today" Emma was still looking around because she didn't hear him. So he stomped his foot on the ground which got her to look because she heard it.

Regina thought this was the perfect time to explain "A week ago was Emma's birthday and I took her to grannies she fell while running and hit her head, and ever since she can't see to hear something unless it is very loud"

"I see, let's have a look shall we" the doctor took out his Otoscope and looked at Emma's ears as he was looking his smile faltered and looked grim. He took it out, took off the cap, and put it away he looked toward me sadly with apologetic eyes.

"I am sorry to say this but Emma is partially deaf" he hated giving news like this to parents.

"What do you mean she is partially deaf" said almost crying Emma looked at her confused.

"She can still hear, but only if it is high pitched or increased in volume"

"What options are there" I was scared of the answer.

"Well with a hearing aid she can hear normally like anyone else, but without them she is deaf"

"How long until she can get them" I was hoping soon, so Emma could hear again.

Regina sighed. I should have known sooner that this happened.

"She can get them right now we have to take a mold of her ear so it will fit nicely in Emma's ear, you don't have to pay for them out of pocket because your insurance will cover the cost" he assured her and started to take a small gun-like device and pressed the handle putting blue foam in Emma's ear. The mold hardened and the doctor took it out, put it on a tray, and gave it to a nurse, he was about to ask a question when cut off by the upset and angry mother.

"What exactly caused this" Regina demanded wanting to know.

"Well, it most likely had been from when she was born. If she was hit on the head and it only affected her now because it had worsened than it already was" The doctor explained.

Regina knew it must have been when she raided the Charming's castle the night Emma was born. She'd bet anything on it that when Claude broke down the doors in the wardrobe he could have struck Emma with his sword. If only I could kill him for putting my little girl through this.

"I can give you them now if you like so Emma could adjust quickly, which color would she like We have blue, Pink, Yellow, green, purple, re-"

Regina cut him off "She loves red"

"Be back in a second" The doctor left the room and came back with a small box. He opened it revealing two red headsets for Emma's two ears.

"Okay Emma, here we go"

He turned to Regina "I am going to turn them on you can try talking to her. Okay, try it now" The doctor tried adjusting the frequency on it.

"Emma" Emma didn't hear her right away, so she tried again. The doctor fixed it to be a little higher.

"Emma" Emma turned toward Regina and smiled.

"Mommy, I can hear again, I can hear" Emma kept smiling and jumping up and down. Regina joined her smiling and started crying happy tears of joy her little girl can hear again.

"Yes, you can princess yes you can" Regina looked at her little girl with joyful tears in her eyes. Then she thought of something,' What if when people I don't want Emma to talk to are around I can simply turn the aid off and tell them she is deaf, SPLENDED'. Now Regina smiled more, but with a twisted meaning.


	6. First day of School

**Regina POV:**

It has been a week since Emma got her hearing aids, and ever since I have been researching on the computer to make it look like she is fully deaf when need be. So far I have found so many things about it including that there is a whole different language deaf people learn to communicate with each other by using their hands. When I found this out I thought it was stupid until I looked it up, and saw this as a private way to talk to Emma and if she needs to talk to someone without hearing aids it will help her communicate with people. I researched American sign language and Emma and I learned it all in one month, now we can talk with each other and no one will know what we are saying in public. It became or secret language, meant for us only something we shared.

* * *

**Regina POV:**

Today was Emma's first day of School at 'Storybrooke Elementary' and boy am I very nervous. My little girl was going to school there were too many things worrying me. I was kinda happy Emma was starting to go to school, now I would have more time doing my job, playing with graham, and ruining people's lives some more. On the other hand, Emma was very excited and quite pleased to be going to school, she said she read so many things about it and thought she would get friends, if she did make friends I wouldn't let her keep them. Emma belongs to me and no one else. When she received her school uniform she repeatedly jumped up and down wouldn't stop smiling. I worried that when this day would come Emma would start to notice things were happening over and over again the next day and get suspicious and find out about the curse. Just then Emma came down the stairs smiling all proud in her school uniform on, and with her purple backpack on her back, with a notebook and reading book in her hands all ready for her first day of school.

" _Mom I ready go school"_ Emma signed to Regina.

" _Ok, Emma we go school"_ Regina smiled at her daughter who returned the smile.

Emma and I were like two peas's in a pod, I took her hand in my own and walked to the door.

" _Turn on hearing aid please_ _Emma" Regina_ signed to Emma who turned them on. They continued walking until they were almost out the door.

"Oh wait, I forgot the camera and video recorder" Regina ran back into the house and grabbed them off the hallway table running out the door again. She turned on the video recorder and focused on Emma.

"So Princess you excited for your first day of school?" Regina asked Emma who lit up at the question.

"Yeah! I can't wait to meet other kids my age, I read in my books that school is where you learn new things, I hope my teacher is super nice" Emma jumped up and down walking down the street holding my hand, not holding in her excitement at all while I filmed the whole thing.

"That's right Emma, I hope she is nice too munchkin" Regina smiled happily for her little girl. Emma stopped walking "Mommy" Emma pulled on my hand, I leaned down to her height to give her my attention. "What if the other kids think I am some kind of freak" she started pouting and started to tear up thinking about it.

I looked my little girl in the eye and said "I will make sure no one bothers you, Emma, I promise, and If they do they will REGRET IT" I looked at her trying to reassure her, she had tears down her face which I immediately wiped away with my thumbs. I took her two hands in mine "Hey,sshh, Emma look, I love you with all my heart, and if someone bothers you just tell me" She smiled very fake at Emma.

Emma's eyes widened at this statement, not known to Regina Emma could see her mommy's lie to her straight to her face, about loving her completely. Emma thought at this very moment 'maybe she doesn't love me completely, but she must still love, right, it's my mom'. Emma smiled at her mom one more time turned to go inside the building. I called to Emma "Have a great day Princess, mommy is proud of you" I really was proud of her, smiled at her, and waved to each other one more time before Emma went inside and clicked the end record on the camera.

* * *

**Emma POV:**

When I got inside I kinda got lost, What? It's a huge school and I am only five years old. I was walking in the hallway following the convenient signs to the kindergarten wing in the school. I found my classroom on the paper my mom gave me it says my teacher's name is Ms. Grey, which I hoped her name was ironic and she wasn't mean or depressing. I found my classroom, I got all excited again especially when I walked in the classroom there were kids my age running around everywhere in every direction. The teacher seemed to notice me almost immediately she walked toward me and bent down to my height.

"You must be Emma" I nodded "Yes, Ma'am" I put out my hand for a handshake which she excepted gladly grinning.

"You are very mature and polite Emma for your age, half the kids in here can't even speak yet" she explained to me surprised that I can talk perfectly, she called the class in a circle where they all sat down, she dragged me to the front so everyone could see me.

"Hello my little flowers, we have a surprise today, we have someone new joining us, her name is Emma, say hi Emma" most of the children shouted 'HI EMMA' at me which made me smile.

"Ok, Emma is anything you can tell us about yourself" she looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Hi" started out nervously. "My name is Emma Ruth Mills" before I can continue a bunch of kids started whispering to each other and I heard some say 'she's the Mayor's kid'. Ms. Grey saw my expression and then spoke up.

"Class, please behave"

That made everyone go quiet. I was relieved she said something 'why would they care if I was the mayor's kid or not just because she was my mother did not define me as a person, they barely knew me'. Ms. Grey then gave me a seat in the classroom near the window, which was an upside to today so far.

"Ok, Class we are going to work on our writing skills today so take out your notebooks. I already had one, because it was on the supply list for the class. She wrote on the chalkboard the whole alphabet A-Z and asked everyone to try and copy it. I started right away writing, which was very easy so I wrote a word that went with each letter as well, two minutes went by and I was finished I put down my pencil and looked around the classroom and was confused when I saw kids were still struggling with the just plain letters, so I looked out the window. was looking around the classroom at her student's work she checks everyone in the room's effort except her, Emma.

She walked over to the girl's desk, she noticed Emma was looking out the window at a child and mother playing on the playground than from another window where someone had their hand stretched out where a bluebird was perched, she noticed it was Miss Blanchard's classroom, she went to the window and let it be free only for it to come to the window Emma was looking out of. The bird looked at Emma tilted its head and flew back to the other window where was waiting for its return.

Looked at the notebook and her eyes widened, she looked at Emma and then back to the notebook. She started muttering 'never in my years of teaching kindergarten have I seen this'. She took off running to the phone while Emma was still looking out the window unaware of what was happening. Te recess bell rang and all the kids left the school to the playground freeing the teachers, all except the next five minutes the principal and all of the teachers in the building were at Ms. Grey's classroom door, she handed the notebook around to everyone one, they all had the same expression's as she did. Emma was still staring out the window looking at the trees flowing with the wind outside, unaware that a bunch of people were coming towards her.


	7. New Friends and Mommy Wars

They Approached Emma with the whole school staff on heels. She leaned down to Emma's height.

"Emma there are people here who want to ask you a few questions" Emma didn't respond.

"Emma" then Ms. Grey touched Emma's shoulder, Emma turned toward her, and reached for something under her ear, she turned on her hearing aids. The teachers looked at Emma sadly realizing she was deaf.

"Yes, Ms.Grey?" Emma now was giving her full attention.

"Emma, there are a few people here who want to ask you a few questions" Ms. Grey said to Emma whose eyes widened. The teacher realized her mistake and assured Emma she wasn't in trouble.

Asked Emma a question "Emma, where did you learn to write" They all looked toward Emma waiting for the answer.

"I taught myself to write, I know how to write in cursive too" They looked amazed at this little blonde girl.

"Emma, do you know how to do Maths?"

"Yes" and everyone was curious about this little girl.

A third-grade teacher stepped forward and asked Emma a question.

"What is 5x10?" the teacher asked. Emma answered immediately before he even finished speaking.

"50" The teachers looked impressed.

"What is 546x900" They stood there knowing there was no way she was correct.

"491,400, I think that the answer" Emma looked to be concentrating lightly than nodding.

The teacher wrote down the calculation and got the answer, he looked up "It is" They stood there with their open jaws and amazement on their faces lost for words.

Then Ms. Blanchard stepped forward "You know how to multiply big numbers" she looked curiously at her.

"I read this book last year on mathematics that my mom got me for my fourth birthday" Emma replied innocently looking at her.

She smiled at the child "You like to read?"

"Oh, yes I love to read" Emma replied looking down at her hands shyly.

Mar Margaret stepped closer grinning more "What do you like to read?"

Emma looked up thinking "Everything, but lately, I have been reading darles chickens" she shakes her head "Charles Dick-

"ins" Mary Margaret cut her off smiling, at the same time they both said" I can read him every day" Emma smiled she found someone who is like her.

For a few more seconds she stared at Emma for a bit. "I am Miss. Blanchard, I teach fifth grade, what's your name " Mary Margaret asked, Emma, shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Emma Ruth" Emma replied afraid if she said her last name she would treat her differently.

"I saw Lawrence seems to be your new friend" Mary Margaret smiled at her. "who is Lawrence?" Emma asks curiously. Mary Margaret points to the window where the bluebird is perched staring straight at her. Which made Emma smile bigger, which made her look cute.

"So what's your last name, Emma?"

Emma gave her a look pleading with her. "Mills" Emma whispers.

"You, you're mayor Mills daughter, you read by the tree near the playground by yourself, don't you have any friends?" Emma shakes her no and looks down sadly, which Mary Margaret feels sorry for saying and feels bad for the child.

"I'm sorry Emma, It's just you look familiar as if we have met before from somewhere else" Emma tilted her head.

"I'm sorry if we did I don't remember" Mary Margaret smiled at her.

"It's okay Honey, I don't remember either" Emma smiled at her hoping the moment lasted then the bell rang.

"If you ever need to talk to someone my room is down the hall, nice meeting you, Emma" She waved to me and I waved back. 'I feel like I know her too'

* * *

The rest of the day went by really fast, I was happy I met Miss. Blanchard. I walked outside and saw my mother there with the car and video camera. She focused on me.

"Here she is, My genius daughter" Wow she really looked happy, like flip her shit jump and down happy, and gave Emma a big squeeze of a hug which Emma did not enjoy one bit. Emma had her head facing the school and saw watching the whole exchange. She mouthed to her 'help me' which caused the teacher to look sympathetic for the little girl, Miss. Blanchard didn't know why but she felt she had a connection to Emma, but just shrugged it off. Regina continued talking "I got a call from the principal today saying you are getting moved up two grades, isn't that exciting tomorrow you are going to be in second grade" Emma tried to smile about that, but she wasn't she didn't want to draw attention to herself in school, and she did without even trying. Emma saw already no one would want to be friends with because they were either jealous or scared of her mom.

Regina grabbed Emma's chin so she would look at her, she smiled at her daughter "So Princess how was your first day of school" she tried to sound interested in what happened, but failed. Regina filmed Emma" It was okay I guess, I made two friends" Emma smiled into the camera. Regina smiled brighter" What Friends Emma?" she asked curiously and wanting to know. Emma continued "One of them is named Lawrence" Emma bounced on the heels of her shoes.

Emma was staring behind Regina watching Lawrence perch on Miss. Blanchard's finger and flap his wings as if trying to get her attention but was all on Emma at the moment, Emma smiled and giggled at the bluebird's actions and so did Mary Margaret. Regina saw the action and noticed the similar laughs, she took Emma's hand in her own.

Regina kneeled down to Emma's height and held her sides, Regina saw who Emma was looking at who they were having a silent conversation with expressions as if they could read each other's minds.

"Emma" Regina said harshly which got Emma's attention for sure, she looked at her intimidating and scowling.

"Emma, do you know who that woman is princess?" Regina asked the child

"That's Lawrence and they're my new friends, mommy" Regina was looking scared now. Emma looked really happy, she was never that happy with her which angered her.

"Emma, I want you to listen to me, that woman is mean and she will never like you let alone love you, but I do" Emma's smile vanished completely in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Mary Margaret watched the exchange from afar, her smile dropped as well. She saw Emma stop smiling and looked into Regina's Eyes for like five minutes, then the precious little girl who was so nice burst into tears and started sobbing. She wanted to run to the girl capture her in a hug and run away with her from the mayor, then and there but restrained herself thinking to herself what was she thinking she hardly knew the girl but felt the need to protect her from every possible harm. She watched as Regina went to Emma's Ear and did something she couldn't see and took Emma's book and threw it on the ground, which made Emma cry, even more, she took Emma's shoulders and shoved her in the car.

"Emma, stay here" Regina closed Emma's door and walked toward the teacher.

" What do you think you are doing talking to her, you have no right anymore, you gave that up a long time ago" Regina threatened walking up to the teacher.

"What do you mean I have no right anymore" Mary Margaret looked at her confused and watched as Regina's eyes grew wide taking in what she just said realizing her mistake.

"If I were you, Miss. Blanchard, I would stay away from my Daughter" Regina was in her face flat out, then turned on her heels and started walking to the car when. Mary Margaret remembered when she met Emma she was a baby picking up her blanket. " Or what" Mary Margaret provoked a little snow coming out. Regina turned around in surprise by the statement. " She's My Daughter, NOT YOURS" Regina turned back around, got in her car and it roared to life. Emma was leaning on the glass window watching the whole time watching the small fight, as the car started to move Emma sat back down crying.

Mary Margaret walked to the sidewalk and watched as the car drove away, Emma looking at her through the back window. When it was out of view she reached down picked up Emma's book rubbed off the dirt and smiled putting it in her bag. Mary Margaret got in her car and drove past the school and down the street toward her apartment.

Slowly after a dark shadow stepped out from behind a tree across from the school, they saw everything. They smiled walked away limping with their cane down the street back to their shop.


End file.
